Doctor's Orders
by Nikonplix
Summary: Tohru gets sick one morning and tries to ignore it, but really needs to stay in bed, who reassures her to stay?Hatori is called and tells her its for the best, but is that really why? Something they both wanted all along...find out! Please review.


**I always thought of how would it be of a pairing of Tohru and Hatori.**

**Lets just ignore the fact that he would turn into a zodiac if he hugged somebody let alone sex ok?**

**Because I cant find away around it.**

**Please review and comment.**

**There will be others but not of this pairing.**

**Enjoy! Sorry about the mistakes!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Really Shigure I'm fine!" Tohru pleaded. She shook her head to remove his hand from her forehead.

"You have a high temperture! If I let you go, you'll probably pass out before you get to school." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his glasses shaking them at Tohru.

"No I wont! I can make it with no problem!" She stood up quickly but almost fell backwards from all the blood rushing to her head.

"Don't worry Tohru, I'll call the school and tell them your not feeling well, just worry about getting better o'kay" Shigure peered out of his newspaper with a smile on his face. "Besides you cant even stand up without falling over" he chuckled.

"But…" She looked down at the floor, her fingers fumbling with her skirt.

" It's alright, I'll take care of you" Her chin was lifted by a gentle hand to meet with the strangers face.

"Ha-Hatori?!" She almost fainted by the sight of him so close to her face.

"I called him to come and check an eye on you, I have to be gone most of the day"

"Heh?! You don't have to-"

"I want to, someone has to take care of you" Giving her a half smile so Shigure couldn't see.

"Your so kind to her Hatori how come you never do things for me" Shigure asked half jokingly.

Hatori ignored his question never taking Shigure seriously.

"Just make sure she gets some sleep" He continued with his newspaper marking off things with his pencil.

"Um…will you be ok Ha-tori-san? I think there wouldn't be much to do- I will make you breakfast so you wont be hungry later!" She sat up again almost falling to her side. A hand grasped on to her's saving her from the wooden floor.

"I want you to get some rest" Hatori had his arm around her as well holding her tight. She looked into his eyes, almost glowing, getting nervous on the fact that they were almost hugging.

"Thank you" She said blushing a little. Hatori had his eyes on her for a while until he suddenly turned around shooting an angry glare at Shigure who was peeping from the corner of his paper.

"Don't mind me, I just dropped my pencil" He giggled. "Phew" she thought. Hatori's stare was hard to avoid, it almost made her knees give out.

"Here" Hatori reached for his coat pocket taking out a small bottle. "I brought you medicine, you should take two before you go to sleep, it'll make you feel better"

She clutched the bottle in her hands holding it to her chest. "Thank-you" she said gratefully. He removed his coat and placed it over the table moving the hair out of his eyes. She saw that he wasn't wearing his usual medicine coat but a white lacy shirt exposing his strong chest from under the thin layer. She looked down embarrassed trying to block the thought of him hugging her with out his shirt. He removed his shirt slowly off his head showing his hot sweaty body, he flipped his hair back with his hand and the other he started zipping down his pants…

"Tohru?" Hatori hunched over looking up at her face. "Are you okay?"

Shaking her head furiously "Oh!Yes, Yes I'm fine kwaf kwaf" She had to stop to relieve her self from her thoughts.

"You should be going up to rest now, doctors orders" Hatori placed his hand on her head giving her a smile that made butterflies flutter all around her stomach.

"Okay" She said blushing. "Oh! Hatori?" she began untill suddenly a ringing noise came from his pocket.

"Hello? Yes, *sigh* yes just one, excuse me" Hatori rubbed his eyes annoyingly. "Tohru, I'll be here if you need me" He gave her a disappointed look and walked off.

"Guess I should be going now" Shigure looked at his watch and sat up from the table "Get well" He put his newspaper down on the counter and gave a wink as he closed the door behind him.

She quietly headed upstairs and entered her room.

***

It had been a while since Tohru had fallen asleep, Hatori had just finished the phone call with someone from the main house about Akito. He felt he needed to take medicine himself after his conversation with the maid. "When will you be back?" "Do you enjoy making him upset?" and constant irritating questions. He un buttoned his shirt and pulled a cigarette from his pocket. He got up slowly and went to the fridge searching for the right ingredients to make something for Tohru. He felt his body twitch when he remembered Tohru next to him so close looking into his eyes. She had the most curious look that made him want to kiss her face. He turned on the sink and splashed water on his face, trying to make it disappear. Yet he couldn't make her voice get out of his head. He took a big puff from the cigarette and sighed.

***

He slowly went up the stairs holding a bowl of soup and juice in his hands. He felt uneasy as he was standing outside her room. He opened the door with his back placing the food on the drawer. The room was dark and the only light coming in was from the doorway, he closed it with a soft thump. The soft breathing alarmed him as he peered over Tohru. She was in her nightgown laying uncomfortably from the heat. She was sweating from her neck and face, her hair was down at her side and her body looked so fragile. She was panting a little as a small "Hatori" came out of her lips. He looked at her as she mumbled. His knees almost gave in at the thought of her calling out his name. He peered over again, her face was troubled as if she wanted something. Slowly he went to her, his lips fell on hers. He heard her moan under her breath. He got up quickly knowing that she wanted more. Soon after he got up she awoke.

"Ha-Hatori!?What are you doing here!?" Her face was flustered.

Hatori felt his stomach flutter. "I'm sorry, I brought you some soup" He took a big gulp. "I thought you might have been awake, I should have knocked."

"You made me soup!?" She gave an embarrassed smile. "Thank-you! I'll eat it now! This is just what I needed" She stood up from the bed getting the tray of food and putting it on her bed. She slurped it softly and looked up at amazement. "This is wonderful!"

"No problem" His body was still in shock, he nervously stood near the doorway as she slurped her soup. "It was my-" His phone began to ring again.

"Exuse me Tohru" he sighed answering the phone. She smiled at him and gave a small wave as he closed the door. She immediately fell backwards on the bed and took a slow breath. "Was it a dream?" Her lips still wet from the kiss.

Hatori put the phone on his chest walking away from the door. He put his back on the wall and touched his mouth he could still feel her warm lips pressing on to his. He sighed again and continued down the stairs.

***

"So how was everything?" Shigure asked coming from around the corner.

"Fine" Hatori looked up from his book.

"Kyo and Yuki aren't back yet?" He settled his case on the table removing his shoes.

"No, not yet" He took of his glasses and rubbed his face giving a big yawn.

"Was Tohru too much trouble?" He snorted.

"No…the main house has been calling me all day" Resting his head on the back of his chair.

Shigure looked at him for a moment then opened the cabinet "Catch!" He through a bottle of head reliever at him.

"No thanks…I just need to get some sleep" He placed the bottle carefully on the table.

"Please have something to eat first!"

Hatori spun from the chair to see Tohru running towards.

"Tohru are you feeling better already!" Shigure asked feeling her head.

"Thanks to Hatori! I feel as good as new" She smiled cheerfully at him, he looked away embarrassed feeling light headed again.

"That's good to hear! Now, I must get to work, ill be im my office if you guys need me" He bounced off to the hallway.

"Sigh" Hatori placed his hand over his head. "Why when ever he's around my head starts to hurt?" he mumbled.

"Right! Hatori-san…if your not going yet I would really appreciate it if you stayed for dinner! It's the least I can do for all you have done!"

He smiled at Tohru and nodded. Her face grew excited as she thought about what kind of things Hatori would like to eat.

"Ring!Ring!" Hatori and Tohru both gazed at the phone. He slowly picked it up and answered.

"What is it no-Why do I have to go? Cant it wait…I'm doing something important right now just have him-…but…yes…yes…bye!" He angrily hung up the phone. He drew his cigarrette out of his pocket looking around for his liter. A small flame reached his face.

"I understand…" She looked at him, her voice sounding as if it was being crushed.

"Thank-you…Take care" He put his hand over her head. The same feeling from before, the way she looked, he wanted to kiss her again.

The same was for Tohru as he picked up his coat and waved goodbye, she wanted him to kiss her, even if she believed it was just a dream.

***

The next morning, was a complete drag for Hatori. He was scolded for leaving yesterday and not listening to their requests. Akito had yelled at him for not being there but it didn't matter to Hatori it was worth it to make Tohru feel well again even though he needed to be taken care of. He sat back on his chair and puffed out a ball of smoke trying to relax his mind.

"?" A young maid knocked on his door. "There is someone here to see you"

He slowly walked to the front of the door. To his surprise he found Tohru hiding behind the young woman.

"She said you asked for her to come" Tohru bowed embarrassed. She had to lie or then she wouldn't have had been able to get in.

"Yes I did" He followed along.

"May I ask why?" She glared at Tohru then to Hatori.

"Exuse me, but its none of your concern" He said calmly. He handed out his hand to Tohru and she quickly reached for it.

"Humph! Master Akito will have to hear about this!" She spat.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Akito isn't in a good mood right now, I'd hate to be the one giving him the news" He shot back a glare and the woman snorted away angrily. He closed the door and sighed.

"I'm sorry…I should have called first" Tohru cried out.

"Why…did you come?" He shook his head.

"…To thank you…here!" She took out a plastic container from her bag.

"You cant just…your going to have to leave" He turned to look at the door.

"But…I came to see you"

"I don't know why you did, Akito is going to get mad at you…"

"I don't care!" She blurted. Tears coming to her eyes. She wiped them slowly with her sleeve. "I wanted to …be with you again"

"In a place like this? If you would have called I would have came? I don't want to see you be upset…if he hurt you then…" He looked at Tohru, it made Tohru feel uncomfortable, his hazy stare, his grey fuzzy eyes. She wanted hug him tightly and to never let go.

"As long as I'm with you…that doesn't matter to me" Her gentle whisper made his body go numb. He wanted so badly to hold her. To go even further and…

"Please!" She said "Let me treat you to these rice balls I made" she opened the cap and presented them to him. She blushed as she looked up to see him smiling at her. It made butterflies flutter again.

"I'd love to" He took one from the box and munched it enjoying its tasty flavors. "This is great"

"I'm glad!" Bouncing off her feet. He welcomed her in to his quiet home. Far from his usual office. He passed through the living room and kitchen and stopped at his working space.

"This is amazing!" Her eyes open wide. "I never seen one like it" Shelves filled with books from medical to great novels. Cabinets containing his studies, a large desk in the back, and a cozy couch next to a window.

"The one at the main house is smaller than this one, I can work here more peacefully" He took another rice ball throwing his phone on the couch and sat down at his chair.

"Outside is beautiful too!" She looked around viewing the garden outside and the pretty Sakura blossoms falling from the trees. Just then she felt pain in her chest. She felt like this when Hatori had kissed her in her dream. She placed her hands over her eyes to keep the tears coming out again.

"Tohru? What's wrong?" He stood behind her watching her figure short skirt and tight shirt. Her body was shaking, as she hid her face. She immediately froze. He turned her chin to look at her face and at that moment without hesitation. They crashed their lips together breathing heavily. They parted away from each other then again locking their lips. Hatori starting moving his tongue around her mouth and Tohru followed. It wasn't a dream. He kissed her. He began kissing down her neck. She moaned and made Hatori go crazy. They both started to take off her shirt exposing her pink lacy bra. He stuck his hand under it and began to feel them kissing her all around. He sucked on her nipple making her moan even louder. He began moving his hand down to her skirt go inside her underwear.

"Hatori!" She looked at him panting. She kissed his lips. This is what she always wanted.

He placed two fingers gently inside of her and began moving in and out slowly. "Ha-tori!". He continued from slow to fast. Making her pant even louder. He groaned in her mouth, his tongue slid away and kissed her breasts again teasing her lips. She began to scream. In just a short time she said "Im going to-". He took out his fingers, covered in a white liquid. He stuck it in his mouth but she stopped him and placed it in her own. She bent down and unzipped his pants. She pulled down his pants and grabbed his cock.

"Tohru" He looked down at her unpleasantly.

She smiled and stuck it in her mouth, holding it tightly. Hatori twitched and he thrust himself forward to her mouth. She took a step back and bobbed her head faster. He starting breathing hard. For someone who never done this before she seemed like in expert. "Faster" he moaned. She took it in deeper and sped up making it all wet from her saliva. He put a grip on her head and moved it in and out. She took a short breath and started jerking it. She stuffed it back in and went faster than before. "Tohru…" He blasted cum in her mouth and she licked her lips. He picked her up, sucking on her mouth, and both swallowed the put her on the wall ripping down her skirt making it slip from her feet. He pressed closer on her.

"Please Hatori!" she begged holding her hand on this crotch. With a hand he unzipped his pants and inserted his cock in her making her moan. She quickly hung on around his neck and wrapping her legs at his waist as he placed his hands on the wall thrusting inside of her. He slipped his pants from his ankles to scream his name. The walls were shaking and frames titling to the side.

"Ha-Ha-Hatoriiii!" She yelled. He kissed down her neck sucking on her breasts again making her moan with pleasure. With heavier thrusts, she yelped at each one making him go faster. He's knees almost caved but he still had a grip on her. She hanged on as he took her to his desk. Tohru was breathing hard taking off the finally piece of her clothing. He came close to her and she grabbed him by the collar furiously ripping off his buttons.

He layed her on the desk and shoved his dick inside of her again thrusting like an animal. The stacks of paper, the pencils and books began to fall crashing on the floor. He stopped suddenly. Making her turn over and bend over the desk. He held his hands on her waist and squeezed his dick inside her ass. She groaned and held on to the corner. Slamming her on to the desk, faster and faster he went making the whole house shake. She quickly turned again knowing that he was about to cum just in time to get splattered by his exploding cock.

"Ah!" She reached down and licked his dick. It wasn't enough. He picked her up again and gently threw her on the couch.

"Hatori!" She moaned. She too wanted to continue. He got above her raising up her legs and slipping again into her. Moving up and down sweat coming from both there bodies. She looked up at him blushing uncontrollably as he stared back. Shoving his tongue and playing around with hers.

"Mmmm…ahhhh!" She moaned. Gasping for air, the room boiling of their heat. They both reached their climax cuming after each other the gooze coming down out of her. He fell on the side of her cradling in her arms pressed together all sticky.

"Ring! Ring!" A sudden noise came from his back. He reached from behind and saw the caller. "The maid calling again" he mumbled. He felt Tohru become stiff holding her hand to her mouth hoping that he wouldn't leave her.

"Eh!?" He felt his warm kiss on her head watching him turn of his phone and tossing it to the side. "But don't you-" she paused. " I wont leave you" He smiled kissing her wet lips. She rested her head on her chest coming to a deep sleep. He held on to her slowly closing his eyes.

"Never" he whispered.


End file.
